The disclosure is in the field of portable outdoor camping and survival stoves. Camping and survival stoves are available in a wide variety of different configurations. Many of these require pre-packaged flammable fuels to operate liquid fuels like kerosene or solid fuel. These types of stoves require their users to carry or keep a sufficient quantity of fuel with them in order to provide for the duration of their trip or disaster survival. This is impractical for extended camping or backpacking trips because of the amount of fuel that needs to be packed. It is also an impractical solution for extended survival situations because of the difficulty that is likely to be associated with finding the necessary fuel.
Backpackers and people on the move during a disaster are particularly sensitive to the weight and space requirements of their gear. The fuel costs also add up and for extended durations can be substantial. There are also many other camping stoves designed to burn wood or collected scraps of wood, bark, pinecones, etc. which, in most locations are usually a relatively abundant resource that can be collected as needed.
In order to be lightweight and portable enough for backpacking, some of these products may be compactable. In some cases they may also be impractically small and flimsy. The better products tend to be expensive however. Some incorporate battery-dependent motors to power integrated fans to aid air flow into the fire, which also add to the cost and complexity of the product. Electronics also have greater potential for breakdown and should not be depended on for a fail-safe long-term survival stove solution.